We Help Each Other Out
by Mix Matcher
Summary: A series of one-shots about how the dragons help each other out when their feeling down, or need help with something. OmixOC, ClayxOC, Slight RaixKim
1. Don't Push Me!

**We Help Each Other Out**

**The Hill**

**Griffon walked out the temple gate, well, actually she stomped out. And she did so while muttering every curse she could remember in every language she could speak.**

**Raimundo had done it again, ever since he found out about how she was afraid of leeches, he had been sneaking them into her stuff. This was the fifth time. He put it in her food, her FOOD!**

**She trudged up her favourite hill, where she could just stare at the sky until she either cooled down, or Omi came & made her feel better by telling her what he had done to punish Rai, what Rai's reaction was, things like that. She remembered how the first time he had yelled at Rai, the times after that, he blended the leeches up & poured it on Rai's head.**

**She plopped down at the top of the hill & lay on her back, staring at the purplish sky. She sat there for a good, relaxing, five minutes before she heard the familiar, "Griffon?"**

"**Humph?" She replied.**

"**You gonna come back, now?" Omi asked.**

"**Humph." She repeated.**

"**Okay, then." He sat down next to her & followed her gaze to stare at the sky as well, not looking at the other.**

**There was a long silence before Griffon spoke up. "Why'd you come up here if you weren't going to say anything?" She put her arms behind her head.**

"**I guess, just to do **_**this**_**." He said. He put one hand on Griffon's hip, the other on her shoulder, & pushed, sending her rolling down the hill. He stood there & laughed as he watched her tumble down.**

**The second Griffon was on her feet again, Omi turned around & headed for the temple as fast as he could. And, of course, Griffon chased after him, determined to catch him.**

"**Get back here, Omi." She called, now feeling a lot better than before.**

"**Think of it this way." Omi called back. "At least you don't feel so bad, anymore."**

"**Maybe so, but that's a bad thing for you!" Griffon yelled, picking up speed so that she could catch up with him. (A/N: She isn't using her shifter speed because it would give her an unfair advantage.)**

**End-of-story!**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Griffon is my character. Blah, Blah, Fish Cakes, BLAH!!!**


	2. Don't Take It Out On the Dummy

We Help Each Other Out

Don't Take It Out On the Dummy

Omi walked out onto the courtyard, made his way up to the practice dummy & began to practice. He was angry, Mystic had shown him up, _again_! During training that day, Master Fung had shown the two dragons a new attack to create a fog that can blind the enemy. It was called 'Mercury Bubbles,' & who should get it on the first try than Mystic, while Omi had yet to master the move. (A/N: Yes, their Mercury Bubbles is the same Mercury Bubbles from Sailor Moon. But, you must admit, it does fit.)

He began to rapidly punch the stuffed dummy. "It's okay, lots of dragons had trouble getting this move. You'll get it in time." Omi repeated the words that Mystic told him a few minutes ago. "Stupid Mystic, Stupid Mercury Bubbles, Stupid…" He was stopped mid-punch & mid-sentence. He spun around to see who the idiot who had stopped him was. As a fist connected with his jaw, he caught a brief glance at Griffon's face. He backed up, only to fall & land squarely on his rear.

On the other side of the training ground, the other dragons were watching this all go down. Omi heard Raimundo's voice yell. "Come one, come all. Place your bets, who will fight? Who will win? Will Omi get over himself?" This was followed by all the dragons, except for Mystic, began to call out their bets & handing Rai money.

Omi turned his attention to Griffon, standing hands on hips & glaring at him. "What was that for?" The young monk whined as he scrambled to his feet. The younger shifter just crossed her arms & said nothing, making him even madder. He lunged at her, but she simply side-stepped & stuck out her foot, tripping him. He got his balance back & launched himself at her again.

Ten minutes & a lot more unsuccessful attacks later, Omi was on the ground once again, breathing heavily.

"Are you finished, yet?" Griffon asked.

Omi looked at her, she stood over him, with-out a single hair out of order. As he did so, he realized he wasn't angry & wound up at all, anymore. This little revelation showed on his face, Griffon chuckled & gave a smug half-smile. "I thought so." And she left, leaving Omi to stare at her while the dragons who had been engrossed in the little confrontation forked money & sweets over to the outstretched palms of Mystic & Clay, who had barely paid an ounce of attention to the reconciliation.

"How do you do that?" Kimiko asked the two as she gave each of them a hundred bucks.

The two shared a look before shrugging & saying "If anyone knows those two, it's us." Then they walked back inside to start making lunch, stuffing their winnings in their pockets.

End-of-story!

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Griffon & Mystic are my characters. Blah, Blah, Blah, Fish Cakes, Blah!


	3. Bumps In the Night

_We Help Each Other Out_

_Bumps In the Night_

_Mystic's room is right next to Raimundo's, and for the past three nights, bumps, thumps, & other strange noises could be heard through the wall. This was the fourth night that she was experiencing these sounds, she hasn't been able to get a good nights sleep since they started._

"_Maybe I should go to his room to sleep." Mystic said, & for a split second, she could have sworn the sounds stopped, but they were probably just catching their breath. And by 'their' she meant Kimiko & Raimundo. Now the sounds seemed to get louder than before, so she got up &, with her pillow in hand, & trudged down the hall, hearing the sounds disappear as she approached his room at the far end. "You can't hear a thing down here." She murmured._

"_Misty, what are you doing up so late?" Clay asked when he opened his door to reveal the sleep-deprived girl._

_Mystic's eyes shot open, she hadn't realized she had fallen asleep standing right there in front of his door. "Huh, oh, uh… sleepy, sounds, migraine, help." She informed, too tired to explain her situation in detail._

_Clay didn't say anything sarcastic like the others would, but led her into his room, nodding. "I got ya!" Mystic looked at him for a second, he really understood._

_Clay put his pillow on the floor & pulled a blanket out from under his new bed(that was actually a real bed). "I'll just sleep on the floor." He whispered._

_As sleepy as she was, Mystic let out a scoff & put his pillow back on the bed. "We're old enough to sleep in the same bed, Bailey."_

"_Only if you promise_ to keep your hands to yourself." Clay joked as he crawled under his covers.

Mystic crawled in on the opposite side. "I should say the same to you." The two chuckled for a second.

Five minutes later, the door to Clay's room opened slightly & two pairs of eyes peered through the crack.

"I told you it would work!" Kimiko whispered. Looking up at Raimundo.

"So we were pounding the walls & floors with hammers just so we could get them to sleep in the same bed, but not do anything?" Raimundo asked, looking down at the girl.

"We want to get them together. We _don't_ want to get Mist knocked up & force them to have a shotgun wedding."

"Though, if they did, I'm sure that it wouldn't show, with her figure & all." Raimundo commented.

"Rai, you shouldn't think that way, pervert!" Kimiko slammed her hand into his stomach. Then she closed the door, taking one last look at Mystic, who was being held tightly against Clay's chest, his arms wrapped around her body.

"They really do make a good couple." Raimundo commented before they turned to go to their separate rooms.

"Just like us." Kimiko replied as her door closed, laughing lightly.

End-of-story!

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Mystic is my character. It's 4:09 as I finish this & I have yet to go to sleep due to the mysterious sounds coming from my older sister's bedroom cuz her boyfriend's parents are out of town. So guess who he's staying with. Now guess where I got the idea for this story.


	4. Nougat

_**We Help Each Other Out**_

_**Nougat**_

"_**Give me a dollar!" Aqua told Flannery. In one hand, Aqua held a dollar, in the other, a candy bar.**_

_**The twins, Omi , & Raimundo were standing in front of a marketplace, waiting for Mystic & Clay to emerge with the groceries the temple had sent them to retrieve.**_

_**Flannery looked at the dollar in her twins hand. "Okay, what's the matter with that dollar?"**_

_**Aqua began to whine. "The machine won't take it. And I want a candy bar!"**_

_**Flannery looked behind her sister at the row of vending machines, then took the candy bar from her hand & looked at it skeptically. "What's so bad about this one?"**_

"_**It has nougat in it."**_

_**Flannery looked up from the candy bar. "But you hate nougat."**_

"_**I know, it was a mistake, Flannery!" Aqua yelled, getting Omi & Raimundo to turn from their 'Game-pals' & turn their attention to the girls. "Do you have a dollar?!"**_

"_**I only have big bills." Flannery confessed, flipping through the paper currency in her wallet.**_

_**Omi, being the curious one, interrupted them. "What is nougat?"**_

_**Raimundo answered. "It's whipped dolphin fat."**_

"_**No, that's the filling in a Twinkie." Flannery insisted.**_

_**Aqua almost exploded, she shouted to the three of them, "That is a myth! Would somebody, please, give me a dollar?"**_

_**Flannery, Omi, & Raimundo looked at each other & stayed quiet for a minute, too afraid to invoke the young half-demon. "Sure, I got one." Raimundo said quietly, pulling the bill out.**_

_**Aqua snatched the dollar out of his hand before he could reach to exchange it with the other. "Thanks." She said so low the others could barely hear it. She then stomped away, speaking one last complaint. "God, it's like it's some kind of crime to not like nougat around here!"**_

"_**I don't even know what nougat is." Omi shouted in defense. "It's a cream, made of sugar, honey, & nuts." Mystic explained as she & Clay joined him. "Aqua, come on, we gotta hurry if we want to get back to the temple before Griffon does something stupid." she called over her shoulder as she headed back to the area where they had hidden the silver manta ray.**_

"_**Did anybody else see what just happened here?" Flannery asked.**_

_**Raimundo quickened his pace to catch up with the girl. "Yeah, she stole my dollar."**_

_**End-of-chapter!**_

_**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Mystic is my character. Aqua & Flannery belong to **__**DeCembEr-AnGeL-BaBY.**_

_**I totally got this from the opening of the N.C.I.S. episode "Skeletons" where Abby is yelling at McGee (who I love.) for a dollar, she takes one from Tony, & Ziva didn't know what nougat was until Gibbs told her.**_


	5. Crazy Glue

**This one is really just about one of them trying to help the other out, but it doesn't work.**

**We Help Each Other Out**

**Super Glue**

**Griffon sat across from Flannery, sketching away as Her friend posed for the picture.**

"**Almost done." Griffon reassured as she put the sketch pad down & picked up the camera laying at her side. "I just need to get a couple of pictures for colour comparison. 'Kay?"**

"**Fine, but hurry. I'm starting to cramp up." Flannery stated, trying her best not to break her pose to flex her stiff muscles.**

"**C'mon, Flannery, how long does it take to take **_**two**_** pictures?" Griffon questioned as she snapped the first picture. "And… Done." She said as the flash went off, signaling the second picture had been taken.**

"**Finally. Can I look at it?" Flannery asked. She stretched her limbs & picked up the discarded sketchpad. "This is beautiful, Griff." Flannery complimented.**

**The picture was of a Flannery, sitting there under the oak tree Mystic had grown, with a small strand of hair hanging in front of her face, her knees were bent slightly while her legs went off to her side. One of her arms supported her upper body, keeping it from hitting the ground, while the other held a book open away from her face. Then she noticed the small saying up at the top: 'They say the simplest things in life can't make you happy. And they're right, because this moment, to me, is priceless.'**

"**Oh, Griffon, that has got to be your best yet." A voice behind Flannery said, making her jump. She spun around to glare at Mystic. "Sorry."**

**An envelope & some loose pages fell down from Flannery's hand & as Mystic bent down to pick them up, she caught glimpse of 'From, Freddie' scrawled in messy handwriting on the envelope. She knew that Griffon missed her family, but she never knew she missed them enough to carry the letter around. "We are here if you would like to talk." She said, handing the papers to Griffon.**

"**About?" Griffon inquired, acting as though she didn't know what her friend was talking about.**

**Flannery stepped into the conversation. "We know how much you care for them."**

"**I'm fine, guys." Griffon lied, slipping the papers into the sketchpad once again.**

"**Alright, but I thought, you needed a little cheering up." Mystic stated.**

"**If I needed cheering up, then I would have put crazy glue on Aqua's favourite, blue, wire-less game controller." Griffon reminded, because a few days ago, she had clearly stated that if she was upset, she would play a prank.**

"**Three, two, one!" Flannery & Mystic counted together.**

"**Hey!" Aqua shouted, running up to the three, holding her wire-less controller. "Who put crazy glue on my controller?"**

**Griffon turned around & walked back into the temple with Mystic. "Guilty. Don't worry, it'll come off with some nail polish remover." She gave a soft chuckle & turned to Mystic.**

**The two heard a whiney complaint as Flannery pulled Aqua into a different part of the temple. "I've been saving that one for a rainy day." Griffon confessed.**

"**Did it help?" Mystic wondered.**

"**Didn't hurt." Was the reply. "Is she ever gonna learn?"**

"**Probably not." Mystic said. "So, when do you need me to get the next scene set up?"**

"**I need to finish the colour on Flannery's sketch. Then I have to copy it so I can keep the original & send the copy to that one gallery in Point Pleasant."**

"**So… Day after tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah."**

**End-of-story!**

**Okay, the crazy glue thing is from the beginning of "Family," an N.C.I.S. episode. I suppose you could say that's the second place I get my ideas from. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Mystic & Griffon are my characters. Aqua & Flannery are ****DeCembEr-AnGeL-BaBY's ****characters.**


End file.
